prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2019
Extreme Rules 2019 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown and 205 Live brands. It took place on July 14, 2019 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the eleventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. The card comprised thirteen matches, including two on the pre-show. In an impromptu main event, Brock Lesnar cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on Seth Rollins to win the Universal Championship for a record third time, right after Rollins and Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch had retained their respective titles against Baron Corbin and Lacey Evans in a Last Chance Winners Take All Extreme Rules mixed tag team match. In other prominent matches, Kofi Kingston retained the WWE Championship against Samoa Joe, AJ Styles defeated Ricochet to win his third United States Championship, The New Day's Big E and Xavier Woods defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker Knight) and former champions Daniel Bryan and Rowan to win the SmackDown Tag Team Championship for a record-tying fourth-time, and The Undertaker and Roman Reigns defeated Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre in a No Holds Barred tag team match in the opening bout. Production Background The concept of the Extreme Rules pay-per-view is that the event features various matches that are contested under hardcore rules; the defunct Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) promotion originally used the "extreme rules" term to describe the regulations for all of its matches. WWE uses the term in place of "hardcore match" or "hardcore rules". The 2019 event was the eleventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Three matches carried a hardcore-based stipulation, one of which was an Extreme Rules match on top of other stipulations. Storylines The show included matches resulting from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results are predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands, while storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw, SmackDown Live, and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live. At Stomping Grounds, Becky Lynch retained the Raw Women's Championship against Lacey Evans, and later that night, Seth Rollins defended the Universal Championship against Baron Corbin with a special guest referee of Corbin's choice. Corbin chose Evans, who during the match changed the stipulation to being a no countout, no disqualification match. Evans eventually attacked Rollins, prompting Lynch to come to his aid, and Rollins retained his title against Corbin. The following night on Raw, Corbin and Evans brawled with Rollins and Lynch and challenged them to a mixed tag team match. Rollins and Lynch agreed as long as it would mean the end of their respective feuds. Corbin and Evans agreed as long as Rollins and Lynch each put their respective titles on the line. They agreed, and a last chance winner takes all mixed tag team match for both the Universal and Raw Women's championships was scheduled for Extreme Rules. At Super ShowDown, Shane McMahon defeated Roman Reigns thanks to interference from Drew McIntyre. This led to a match between Reigns and McIntyre at Stomping Grounds that Reigns won, despite Shane's multiple attempts to distract Reigns. On the following Raw, wild card guest Reigns faced Shane and McIntyre in a handicap match where they dominated Reigns. As Shane went to the top rope to perform a Coast-to-Coast on Reigns, the lights went out. The Undertaker appeared and attacked both Shane and McIntyre. A tag team match featuring Reigns and Undertaker against Shane and McIntyre was then scheduled for Extreme Rules. On the June 24 episode of Raw, after WWE Champion Kofi Kingston had defeated both Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn in consecutive singles matches (both Kingston and Owens appearing via the wild card rule), Kingston was randomly attacked by Samoa Joe, who performed an urunage on Kingston. As referees tended to the champion, Joe returned and applied the Coquina Clutch on Kingston. Kingston was subsequently scheduled to defend the WWE Championship against Joe at Extreme Rules. On the following SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler, (whom Kingston retained the title against at Stomping Grounds) faced Kingston in a two out of three falls match in which if Ziggler won, he would be added to the championship match at Extreme Rules, however, Ziggler was unsuccessful. At Stomping Grounds, Bayley retained the SmackDown Women's Championship against Raw's Alexa Bliss. Nikki Cross, who was in Bliss' corner, felt it was her fault that Bliss lost as she tried attacking Bayley during the match. On the following SmackDown, wild card guest Cross was granted a match against Bayley in which if she won, Bliss would get a rematch. Cross subsequently defeated Bayley, thus earning Bliss a rematch for the title at Extreme Rules. On the Stomping Grounds pre-show, Drew Gulak defeated former champion Tony Nese and Akira Tozawa in a triple threat match by pinning Tozawa to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. On the following episode of 205 Live, Nese defeated Tozawa to earn a rematch against Gulak at Extreme Rules. At Stomping Grounds, Daniel Bryan and Rowan retained the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker). On the following SmackDown, The New Day's Big E and Xavier Woods defeated the champions in a non-title match, thus earning a title match at Extreme Rules. The following week, Heavy Machinery faced the team of Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler, in which the winning team would be added to the title match. Heavy Machinery were victorious, thus turning the title match at Extreme Rules into a triple threat tag team match. Since being drafted to SmackDown during the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up in April, Aleister Black began appearing in ominous backstage promos in a dark room, awaiting a challenger. On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, someone knocked on Black's door, indicating that someone had accepted his challenge. The following week, however, Black revealed that no one was at his door when he answered and said he would be waiting for them at Extreme Rules. On the July 9 episode, Raw's Cesaro was revealed as the mystery challenger. After Ricochet won the United States Championship at Stomping Grounds, he was approached by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, as well as AJ Styles, during his subsequent photoshoot and the three congratulated the new champion. The following night on Raw, Styles defeated Ricochet in a non-title match and Styles showed mutual respect for Ricochet. In a title match the following week, Ricochet retained against Styles. After the match, Gallows and Anderson attempted to enter the ring, stating they wanted the "old AJ Styles". Styles held them off, only to attack Ricochet himself, thus turning heel. Gallows and Anderson also joined in on the attack, reuniting The Club, and another title match between Ricochet and Styles was scheduled for Extreme Rules. At Super ShowDown, Braun Strowman defeated Bobby Lashley. On the June 17 episode of Raw, Strowman and Lashley competed in a fatal five-way elimination match for an opportunity at the United States Championship at Stomping Grounds, where Strowman eliminated Lashley, who in turn helped in getting Strowman eliminated. The following week, Strowman defeated Lashley in a tug of war match, after which, Lashley attacked Strowman. A falls count anywhere match on the July 1 episode ended in a no contest after Strowman tackled Lashley through the LED video wall of the entrance, and both were taken to a local medical facility. A Last Man Standing match between the two was then scheduled for Extreme Rules. On the Super ShowDown pre-show, The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder). On the following episode of Raw, both competed in a triple threat tag team title match against Raw Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, in which The Revival won to become the new champions. After more feuding on subsequent episodes, The Revival were scheduled to defend the Raw Tag Team Championship against The Usos at Extreme Rules. Event Pre-show During the pre-show, Finn Bálor defended the Intercontinental Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura. In the end, Bálor missed a Coup de Grace, which allowed Nakamura to attack him with a knee to the neck and a Kinshasa to win his first Intercontinental Championship. Later on, Drew Gulak defended the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Tony Nese. In the end, Gulak hit Nese with an Argentine Neckbraker to retain. Preliminary matches The actual event opened with The Undertaker and Roman Reigns facing Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre in a No Holds Barred tag team match. Midway through the match, Undertaker attempted a Last Ride on Shane, but Elias ran in and attacked Undertaker. Reigns tried to fend off Elias, but McIntyre hit him and Undertaker each with a Claymore. Shane then went to the top rope and hit a Diving Elbow Drop to Undertaker through the English announce table. Afterwards, Shane performed a Coast-to-coast with a trash can on top of Undertaker. Reigns came back and took out Elias with a Superman punch. Undertaker then sat up before Shane could cover him for a pin. Undertaker then hit Elias and Shane with each with a Chokeslam. McIntyre attempted to hit Undertaker with another Claymore, but Reigns caught him with a Spear. Reigns then threw Shane into Undertaker, who picked Shane up and performed a Tombstone Piledriver to win the match. Afterwards, Undertaker gave a nod of approval to Reigns. In the next match, The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) defended the Raw Tag Team Championship against The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso). In the end, The Revival performed the Shatter Machine to retain. After that, SmackDown's Aleister Black faced Raw's Cesaro. In the end, as Cesaro went for a Neutralizer, Black countered and performed the Black Mass to win the match. Bayley then defended the SmackDown Women's Championship in a handicap match against Raw's Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross. In the end, Bayley countered Bliss' "Twisted Bliss" by raising her knees and then hit Cross with a Diving Elbow Drop to retain the title. In the following match, Bobby Lashley faced Braun Strowman in a Last Man Standing match. The two brawled throughout the arena. In the end, Strowman performed a powerslam on Lashley from an elevated platform. Strowman got to his feet, but Lashley was unable to make the ten count, making Strowman the last man standing. The following match was the triple threat tag team match in which Daniel Bryan and Rowan defended the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against The New Day's Big E and Xavier Woods, and Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker). Throughout the match, there was multiple double teaming from all three teams. In the end, Bryan attempted a Moonsault on Big E, who caught Bryan and tagged Woods to hit a Midnight Hour to win the title for a record-tying fourth time. After that, Ricochet defended the United States Championship against AJ Styles (accompanied by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson). The three attacked Ricochet before the match started. Ricochet later hit Styles with a Lionsault for a nearfall. Styles later hit a brainbuster for a nearfall. Ricochet hit a Shooting Star Press on Styles, but Gallows stopped the referee as Styles had his leg underneath the rope. Styles then hit the Styles Clash from the middle rope to win the title for a third time. Following this, Kevin Owens faced Dolph Ziggler in an unadvertised match. As soon as the match started, Owens hit Ziggler with a Stunner to win the match in seconds. In the penultimate match, Kofi Kingston defended the WWE Championship against Samoa Joe. At one point, Joe crushed Kingston's hand between the steel steps. Joe later hit a snap Powerslam for a nearfall. Kingston then hit the S.O.S. for a nearfall. Kingston then hit the Trouble in Paradise to retain. Main event The main event was the Last Chance Winners Take All Extreme Rules mixed tag team match in which Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch defended the Universal Championship and Raw Women's Championship against Baron Corbin and Lacey Evans. Corbin performed a DDT on Rollins onto a steel chair for a nearfall. Evans later performed a Moonsault on Lynch for a nearfall. Rollins and Lynch both set up tables outside the ring, but Corbin and Evans retaliated and attacked the couple with kendo sticks and simultaneous chokeslams for a nearfall. Outside the ring, Lynch and Rollins positioned Corbin and Evans onto the previously set up tables and Lynch performed a Leg Drop on Evans while Rollins performed a Frog Splash on Corbin. Back in the ring, Corbin delivered an End of Days to Lynch. An infuriated Rollins furiously attacked Corbin with a kendo stick and a steel chair, followed by three Stomps to retain both his and Lynch's respective titles. After the match, as Rollins was about to check on Lynch, Brock Lesnar came out and cashed in his Money in the Bank contract. Lesnar performed two German suplexes and the "F-5" on Rollins to win the Universal Championship for a record third time. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Finn Bálor © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (7:36) *Kickoff Show: Drew Gulak © defeated Tony Nese to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (7:26) *The Undertaker & Roman Reigns defeated Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre in a No Holds Barred Tag Team Match (16:55) *The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) © defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) to retain the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (12:34) *Aleister Black defeated Cesaro (9:45) *Bayley © defeated Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross in a Two on One Handicap Match to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (10:22) *Braun Strowman defeated Bobby Lashley in a Last Man Standing Match (17:29) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Daniel Bryan & Rowan © and Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (13:59) *AJ Styles (w/ Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) defeated Ricochet © to win the WWE United States Championship (16:31) *Kevin Owens defeated Dolph Ziggler (0:17) *Kofi Kingston © defeated Samoa Joe to retain the WWE Championship (9:47) *Becky Lynch © & Seth Rollins © defeated Lacey Evans & Baron Corbin in a Winners Take All Mixed Tag Team Extreme Rules Match to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship and the WWE Universal Championship (19:56) *Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Seth Rollins © to win the WWE Universal Championship (0:16) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Extreme Rules DVD release * Extreme Rules 2019 on DVD External links * Extreme Rules 2019 Official Website * Extreme Rules 2019 on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2019 Kickoff Show on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2019 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2019 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Extreme Rules Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 pay-per-view events